


Paint

by MoonlightPrincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a painter, I tried but the smut might be bad, Louis owns an art shop, M/M, One Shot, This is cute but long, Zayn is an artist, hoping there are no typos, just realized Niall isn't in here damn, larry stylinson - Freeform, smut based off the paint sex scene from I killed my mother, suggested ziam, too many tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPrincess/pseuds/MoonlightPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry paints and Louis owns an art shop and Harry just wants to be noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Or so fondaggers on Twitter thought about an AU and I made it happen. Please no judging I tried and it took me a few days to get this done. I also wrote a lot it's kind of long but reall cute. Hope it's good love you babes! ~Ruth

"Shit." Harry groans as his blue paintbrush falls to the floor. He sighs happy that he took the liberty to cover his wooden floors with old newspaper. The paint from the brush splatters along a lost dog ad that made front page on an article. 

 

As he bends down to pick up the brush, he wonders if the dog ever got found. He frowns, no one should ever have to go through the trauma of loosing their pet and never finding them. And now he is just thinking negative because this paper is about a month old, and poor little Chappie could be home now snug in his bed and stuffed with doggy treats. 

 

He smiles at the thought of a cute little full pup, peacefully asleep after a long scary journey in London. Ok, now that sounds like a small children's film. He blinks coming back to reality and continues painting, switching colors to darken in the undertones of his masterpiece. 

 

He steps back to admire his work, he smiles brightly. He has been working on this one piece for two months now. He likes to take his time and get every little detail. With countless trips walking along the pathway through the woods to get to his house, he makes sure to snap a few pictures that could help inspire him with his painting. 

 

Harry loves to paint scenery, nature is one of the most beautiful things this planet has to offer to humans. And yeah he may be a bit of a tree hugger, and spends his free time picking up trash along the road but can you blame him? He wants to make sure no small animals end up choking on a cigarette bud. 

 

He wipes away the sweat along his forehead and goes to wash of his supplies. He cleans his art room and throws the old, now crusted over newspaper in the trash bin. He makes his way into the bathroom stripping and turning on the water, stepping into the shower to stand under the warm water. He relaxes his muscles leaning against the wall of the shower. 

 

He bites his lip thinking about the small art shop that opened a little over 6 months ago. Of course being the curious boy he is, he walked inside to check the place out. He was amazed by how nicely organized the place was. There were categories for each work of art. One for abstract, sculpture, pop art; which reminded him of his friend Zayn, and ect. What really caught his eye though was the pieces were fresh, done by very talented amateurs like himself and not ancient professionals. 

 

He continued walking along the shop when he laid eyes on a petite boy moving along boxes to a back room. He couldn't quite catch his face seeing that he kept his head down. But could tell he was beautiful from how he was framed. With lovely legs covered in black skinnes, that made his thighs look simply delicious. The way his grey shirt stopped at the dip in his lower back which curved into his bum. 

 

He had a feminine curve to his figure yet his masculine traits were all still there. The boy stopped moving boxes having a feeling that he was being watched. He looked up and smiled before going back to moving boxes. This was literally 6 months ago and he still can't stop picturing those alluring blue eyes staring at him for those few wonderful moments. And his smile was breath taking, he has a pixie like feature. A small button nose, thin pink lips and fluffy light brown hair. 

But sadly that was the only time he had ever paid attention to him. Turns out the boy is the owner of the shop, which is surprising for how young he looks. Harry can't help but visit the shop frequently and admire him. That being said Harry really likes his hair and his lips. He really wants to get to kiss him, and do much more. 

Harry moans at the thought of pulling his hair with his beautiful lips around him. So yeah Harry is hard now thinking about him but he is only human and any sane human would get turned on by the nameless boy. 

 

~~~~

 

"So yeah. I mean it's nothing too big but my mom is all proud and stuff and wants to be there for the new revealing. Harry! Were you even listening!?" 

 

Harry blinks turning his gaze from the art shop. "Hm? Oh yeah..what about your mom? Sorry Zayn I blanked out."

 

Zayn groans looking over across the street from where they are eating. He sees the boy with the blue eyes watering the plants that are potted outside the shop. 

 

"So when are you planning on finally talking to Louis then?" Zayn asks taking a sip from his smoothie. 

 

"I don't know. It's whenever I go in there he doesn't even look at me a- wait. You know his name!?" 

 

"Ha, if you were listening mate you'd know his name too. I was saying that I had finally finished the piece I was working on since last month. And I had seen a sign in the window welcoming fresh art. So I went in and talked to Louis and showed him my work and bam. I now have two of my pieces being revealed next week." 

 

"So his name is Louis then?"

 

"Why yes thank you Harry it is exciting that my art is being shown off next week." 

 

Harry frowns looking at Zayn with guilt filled eyes. "No I'm sorry mate I am extremely proud of you! And I can't wait for everyone to finally see the amazing talent you have."

 

Zayn pats Harry's shoulder shaking him a little. "It's cool bro what's up? You got a crush on the little lad hm?"

 

Harry blushes glancing at the shop nodding. "Yeah. I've tried to talk to him tons of times but something always gets in the way. I usually stop in to pretend I'm looking around when really I'm looking at the real masterpiece that cleans up in there."

 

"You're hooked man. Why not just wait till he closes shop and catch him when he isn't busy dusting off shelves." 

 

"A bit creepy innt?" 

 

"Nah I don't think so."

 

Harry bites his lip thinking it over. "Alright I will try it then. But I feel like he won't talk to me. He barely gives me the time of day now."

 

"You sound like a 12 year old."

 

~~~~

 

"Zayn I'm scared." Harry pulls on his black sweater after buckling up his brown boots. He turns facing Zayn who looking him up and down before shooting him a thumbs up. He lays back on Harry's bed staring at the ceiling taking a breath. 

 

"Don't be scared! Everything is gonna go great. You're wearing those black jeans that make your legs look breath taking so you got this. Remember what I said to say?"

 

"Ask him if he is hiring-" 

 

"We know he isn't because he told me he likes working alone." Zayn puts in.

 

"And when he says he isn't ask if we could go for coffee sometime." 

 

"As simple as that!" Zayn smiles getting up off the bed and pulling on his sneakers. He grabs his jacket pulling out the extra key Harry gave him to his house. "I will lock up for you so don't fret. Make sure to call me once it's all done, and offer to walk him home too! He lives a few blocks away and doesn't like driving."

 

"And you know all this from asking about that sign?"

 

"Hey he is a talker and interesting." Zayn defends pulling on his jacket. "I'm just gonna use your bathroom, but you better hurry and go he closes in 10 minutes."

 

~~~~

 

"So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out for coffee sometime together?" Harry sighs tucking a stray hair behind his ear. "Ok you can do this." He says to himself counting each tree he passes as he reaches the sidewalk crossing the street. He zips up his sweater and pulls his hood on, to keep him warm from the chilly night air. 

 

He is a five minute walk away from town, and Louis' shop is right at the start of it. Just as he reaches the outskirts he spots Louis coming out and turning to lock up. Harry speeds up his pace worried he might miss his chance. Too focus on reaching him Harry forgets to slow down, his boots making a 'clink' sound as he goes. 

 

It is about 9 and the streets are empty and pitch black except for the few street lights on. Louis hears the on coming footsteps, and how they aren't slowing down. He quickly reaches in his satchel his heart pounding in his chest. Just as Harry finally reaches the shorter boy, Louis quickly turns to face him spraying in the eyes with the pepper spray he got from his satchel. 

 

Harry scream rubbing at his eyes. "Fucking hell!" Louis then quickly kicks him in the balls causing Harry to fall to the ground his hood falling off revealing his features. He looks up at Louis with watery red irritated eyes, clutching his crotch.

 

"Oh my gosh! You're that boy that always comes to the shop and watches me, are you alright!" Louis kneels down helping Harry up quickly. 

 

Harry shakes his head. "No! You bloody pepper sprayed me in the eyes and then kicked me in my crotch!" 

 

Louis moves closer to him looking at his eyes. "Ow. Ok my house is only a few blocks away and I can help you. There's nothing in my store I'm sorry jus-"

 

"No it's fine my house is only five minutes away going back." Harry groans rubbing at his eyes. Louis takes his hands away holding them in his much smaller ones. 

 

"Well..show me where you live, the least I can do is help you get home yeah?" 

 

They walk in silence back to Harry's house. Louis has an arm hooked around Harry's waist as they walk to keep him from walking into any trees or stumbling. Each time he goes to rub his eyes Louis stops him, apologizing. They finally reach his house when Louis invited himself in after Harry unlocks the door. 

 

Finding his way to the kitchen, with little direction from Harry. Louis sits him down on a stool. Turning on the fossett and wetting a flannel. He wipes Harry's eyes, looking in his satchel to retrieves some eyes drops. 

 

He places two drops in each eye. "I couldn't just use it without wiping some of the guck out of your eyes. But they seem to be clearing up how do they feel?" 

 

"Better. I'm Harry by the way." He extends his hand out to shake the piete boys hand. Harry tries to hide his smile, loving how perfectly Louis' hand fits in his. 

 

"I'm Louis, but you can call me Lou. Hey I'm sorry for..all that but in my defense you're wearing all black and literally rushed up to me. I thought you were a mugger."

 

"Poor choice in color I admit." Harry giggles and yeah Louis likes that. 

 

"Sooo. Uh how are your you know." Louis motions to Harry's downstairs area causing him to laugh. He shrugs standing up and putting the flannel away. 

 

"Doesn't ache anymore. For a little lad you have a strong kick."

 

"I play footie. But mind telling me Harry, why were you coming at me like that before?" 

 

Harry blushes motioning for Louis to sit as he grabs two glasses and sets them down on the table. "Well I wanted to actually go and talk to you, ask you a question." He says smoothly getting orange juice from the fridge and pouring a decent amount on each cup.

 

He hands one over to Louis who smiles as a thanks. "Ok so what's your question then? Must be important if you came out this late." Harry watches him take a sip before replying. 

 

"I wanted to know if you were hiring." He smiles a little scratching the back of his neck. Louis eyes him closely noticing he touches his hair a lot. And that makes Louis want to touch it too because it looks soft. 

 

"Um. No I'm not sorry I work alone. So is that the reason why you are always in my shop watching me? You wanted to know if I was hiring? That's your excuse for these past few months?" 

 

Harry blushes hotly opening his mouth only to close it again at a loss of words. "I suppose so?" Louis raises an eyebrow chuckling. He sets the glass down getting up and walking around. 

 

"Nice place, mind showing me around?" Louis wants to ease the tension. He can't stop looking at the rather tall tad. His legs are never ending and Louis just really wants to tangle them with his shorter ones. 

 

Harry jumps up giving Louis a small tour of his house. Louis cackles at the strawberry themed bathroom, with the matching red carpets. But he does admire his bedroom. It's quite beautiful, the a black setting for his bed goes in contrast of his lavender walls. But what really amazes Louis are the pictures strung up, all clearly taken on a Polaroid by Harry himself. And it's all of nature, streams, trees and even some great captures of small woodland animals. 

 

"And here is the last part of our tour. Please please no tips but we do accept." Harry jokes around opening the door. 

 

"Good because I wasn't going to tip ya anyway- wow." Louis steps in the room that is filled with endless paintings. Some hung up, or sitting against the wall. It's the one piece of work that is in the center of the room on a stand. Louis walks up to it with wide eyes. 

 

"You never told me you paint."

 

"You never asked." Louis can tell this was freshly done. Seeing that all his other pieces have his signature except this one. Which means he was either waiting for the paint to dry or he simply forgot, but artist usually do not forget to write their name on their works. 

 

"I'm having a revealing next week, and I would love it if you would submit this one." Louis points to his recent work looking back at Harry with amused eyes. Harry shrugs looking around the room. 

 

"Why that one?" 

 

"It's simply beautiful. Don't get me wrong all these pieces are beautiful but this one stands out." Harry walks up to the painting. This one did take him the longest wanting to perfect it. But no one besides Zayn, his mother and his sister Gemma has seen his works, and he can now add Louis to that list. 

 

"I'm not sure no one has really ever seen my work before."

 

"Well it's time for that to change! Harry you're talented! I am having people come in, and they are looking for a fresh of the scene artist you could make that cut I'm telling you. Your style is...different you won't regret it if you agree." Louis rushes out excitedly. 

 

Harry doesn't think he has ever seen someone so excited about this before. He looks into Louis' pleading eyes and really that's all it takes for him to agree to it. Louis cheers, literally cheers and jumps into Harry's arms hugging him tightly. 

 

"I promise you won't regret it!" 

 

"But I will only do it if you go out with me to get a coffee sometime." Harry quickly throws in remembering his whole reason in going out tonight. 

 

Louis quickly nods. "It's a date." They both go down stairs to finish their drinks. They end up going into the living room where Harry logs into his Netflix. It's late and Harry has concluded that he doesn't want to Louis to walk home by himself, and that if he were to walk him he would end up walking home by himself and Louis didn't want that either. 

 

It's this time that Harry decides maybe he should buy a car. But Harry being the lovely generous lad he is, offered Louis his couch to sleep on. At first it was his bed and he was going to take the couch because guest come first. But Louis quickly denied that offer saying "I am not letting you sleep on the couch in your own house. Either you let me have the couch or I am walking home." 

 

Harry doesn't want him walking home, and he would have said that they could share but he was afraid that would be moving to fast. He did just agree to a date they haven't even gone on yet. Not to mention that being in the same bed as his 6 month crush could turn into something much more...after all he did jack off to the thought of him in the shower. But Louis doesn't need to know that. 

 

The duo end up watching movies till 2:30am, although most of the time they were talking and joking around. And Louis really likes this guy, he is really sweet and he talks very slow. Louis likes to watch his lips as he talks; they intrigue him. He loves the way Harry touches them subconsciously as he gets deep into thought. 

 

Louis is sitting up slumped against the couch, with Harry's head in his lap. As Harry talks he plays with his hair which is actually very very soft. "So then this one time while at a family reunion Gemma and I put the frog eggs in the egg salad and mixed it up. Best part is no one noticed it!" 

 

Louis smiles as Harry goes into a fit of giggles. "You really like to talk about your sister." Louis says tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

 

"Yeah, she is like my role model. She is the reason I got into painting to begin with I owe her for that." Louis is tempted to lean down and kiss his forehead. 

 

Harry yawns stretching his limps out. "Oh it's late, I should get you a pillow and a blanket huh? I'll be right back." He gets up causing a small whine from the boy. "I will be right back Lou promise." He pouts before shooting him a wink and skipping off. Literally skipping. 

 

He is like a ray of sunshine, Louis thinks. Harry returns with a white pillow and lady bug blanket. "Thanks Harry. Really for everything, and again I'm sorry for like attacking you." 

 

Harry shrugs him off. "Nah I was being creepy anyway." Louis lays down pulling the covers over him. Harry leaves only to come back with a pillow and two blankets. He makes a bed on the floor and lays down. 

 

"I decided that no one gets the bed."

 

"You're crazy Curly."

 

"But you like crazy."

 

The room goes silent except for the TV playing softly in the background. "So you noticed me this whole time watching you?" Harry asks his gaze on the ceiling. Louis has his back turned to him, his face flush against the cushions.

 

"Yeah. I was waiting for you to make a move. You literally only tired to talk to me twice, but I was busy and after those two you stopped. At first I thought it was super creepy but then when I would catch your gaze or even look in your general direction you'd blush and make pretend you were actually interested in what was on the shelves that day."

 

"All I wanted was your attention this whole time." 

 

"Well you have it Curly, now you gotta work to keep it." 

 

~~~~

 

So Louis likes to play hard to get sometimes. Make the guy work for him because he isn't willing to just give into any type of relationship. But Harry is sweet and has been pining over him for 6 months now. So maybe Louis will go a little easy on him. 

 

Louis woke up around 6am getting up and rinsing off his face in the bathroom. He writes Harry a note and sticking it on the table. The blue eyed lad gently lifts Harry's head up placing his pillow underneath his head and giving him his blanket to tuck him in. He quickly kissing a his forehead getting up and going to find his shoes where he left them by the door last night. He slips them on stepping outside and making his way home. 

 

He thinks about his night with Harry as he walks along the path reaching the road going into town. It's too early for anyone to be roaming around and eating in cafes and for stores to open. He opens his shop at 10, so he has a solid 4 hours to get a nap in, shower and clean up before he has to work. Last night was one of his best nights since moving here. 

 

He has only made one friend being down here and his name is Liam. Now counting Zayn who he texts off and on again. But he misses home sometimes. He wonders how his mom is holding up with his sisters and the new born twins. He told Harry about his big family and he could tell Harry wishes his was bigger. Last night should have really counted as a date, but it only makes their upcoming one more comfortable now that they know their way around each other. 

 

Louis reaches his apartment stepping inside and checking his phone for any texts from Harry. They exchanged numbers sometime around 11. With none he closes his phone making his way up to his room and stripping into his boxers. He sets his alarm for 8:45 and lays down closing his eyes. He can't help but dream about the boy with long hair and Disney eyes. 

 

Harry stretches opening his eyes sitting up from the floor. He turns to find the couch missing a certain someone and nicely made. He scratches his head getting up and picking up the blankets. As he fold them he notices a small folded piece of paper on the coffee table. He take it and unfolds it reading its content. 

 

Hey Curly! Thanks for letting my crash last night I had fun! Maybe after our date we can have a sleepover at mine. If you aren't busy you should stop by later on today. And bring your piece I am setting up everything now for next week!  
~Lou

 

Harry smiles at the note debating whether he should stick it up to his fridge or not. He checks the time seeing it's already 11am. He puts the blankets away taking a shower and getting dressed. He goes to his art room making sure to sign his signature off before covering up his work and taking it off the stand. Just as he opens the door to leave his house he comes face to face with Zayn.

 

"Harry! You never called me I was worried something went wrong! How'd it go last night?" Zayn goes to walk inside but Harry gently pushes him back closing and locking the door. 

 

"I was actually on my way to go see him now."

 

"So it went well then! What's that in you're carrying though?"

 

"My painting I recently finished..I'm bringing it to Louis now it's going to be in his revealing."

 

"What!? That's amazing mate! Wait, did you take pictures and show him last night?"

 

Harry smiles remembering how last night went, still slightly embarrassed from his actions. "Actually no he slept over and ended up seeing it himself. Wow I'm hungry lets go get lunch or something." Harry rushes out walking past Zayn down the path.

 

"What! Harry what happened last night!" He shouts after him following him. The long haired boy just laughs as he gets bombarded with questions. 

 

~~~~~

 

"So you're telling me that he has noticed you this whole time but wanted you to make a proper move?" Harry nods taking a sip from his orange juice. The two decided on just getting some breakfast sandwiches with drinks. 

 

"And after your mess up last night, he ended up sleeping over and you guys got to know each other a little and he saw your art and begged you to let him show it." 

 

"Yeah basically."

 

"And you two didn't fuck!?"

 

"Zayn jeez! It's not always about fucking man. Besides I want to get to know him before we..do anything."

 

"It's sad that he is older than you, you know. I mean with all the money you parents left you if you were the older one you could be his sugar daddy."

 

"Haha how very kinky Zayn." Harry laughs sarcastically. Harry's parents were wealthy people. With his father working aboard and his mother being a CEO of a company in demand, life wasn't really a struggle growing up. 

 

Sadly just as Harry reached 19 his parents died in a plane crash leaving more than a lifetimes worth of money for him and his sister Gemma. Gemma ended up taking her mother's place as CEO having going to college for that trade and learning off of her mother. 

 

Gemma wanted the high end life style and Harry not so much. Which is why he lives in this little town on the outskirts of the city. He wanted to get away from everything, so when he found a house in the woods he took it. Every month Gemma takes the chance to come visit her baby brother and take a small break from the fancy life she wanted. 

 

"Oh. Its 1 now Haz I think you should go see him now." Harry checks his watch nodding. He gets up throwing his left overs in the trash. 

 

"I'll catch you later Zee."

 

~~~~~

 

"HARREH!" Louis shouts as he places a small sculpture down. Turning his gaze to the somewhat awkward boy. He blushes looking around the place noticing sheets covering almost everything. 

 

"Getting ready for the revealing?" Louis nods walking up to Harry taking his panting gently from his hands. He disappears to the back coming out moments later with his wallet and a jacket in hand.

 

"Ready to go?" He asks pulling his jacket on. Harry raises an eyebrow confused.

 

"Ready to go where?"

 

"On our little date to get coffee. We never came up with a time but I figured now is better than never. Plus I've held off letting much people come in wanting to wait till next week. So you coming?" Louis is already at the door waiting to Harry to follow him in suit. 

 

Harry shrugs thanking him for holding the door open for him and leading the way. "I know this really cool coffee shop few blocks down. I mean considering we have a totally of five around here, this place is the best and has everything."

 

"I've been here for 6 months and you'd think I would have visited each cafe. But I'm lazy and the one across from my shop is fairly decent."

 

As the two walk through the door they are greeted by the owner of the place. He smiles brightly pulling Harry into a hug. "Harry my boy! I haven't seen you here in a while how have you been?"

 

"Good, caught up on my painting again nothing too exciting. How are the kids?" Louis looks up at Harry with a smile as he beams when the man talks about his 9 month old son and two year old daughter. 

 

"And who might this be?" He gestures to Louis politely. 

 

"Oh this is Louis, my date. Louis this is Ben he owns this beautiful spot." Ben shakes Louis' hand with a firm grip. 

 

"So a little coffee date huh? That's how it all started with my wife and I. Anyway I should let you two be now, as usual Harry the table in the back is free I assume you want your usual?" 

 

"Yeah, same for Lou here as well." Harry places his hand at the small of Louis' back leading him toward the table. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll like what I ordered." He whispers in his ear, his lips gently brushing again this lobe.

 

Louis shivers giggling at the soft touch. Harry pulls his chair out for him letting Louis sit before he sits across from him. Louis looks around his surrounding. It's quite spacey in the cafe, with little trees plotted by the door. 

 

"It's nice in here...very homey." Louis speaks his gaze falling back on Harry. 

 

"Yeah it's why I love it here, reminds me of home."

 

"And what was home?"

 

"Home was in a big house with my mom and sister. My dad traveled a lot for work so it was usually us. But then again we would barely see mom because she was an CEO of this big company so more Gemma and I. There was this room that we would always hang out in and just talk. Or play games, do homework. Our of all the rooms in that house it was the coziest. Gemma and I had so many memories in there."

 

"Didn't you mention last night that she is a CEO now as well?" 

 

"Yeah. She took my mothers place."

 

"Your mom retired then?" Harry never got into his parents death. Not because it pains him to talk about, because it does. But he generally never talks about it, he hates thinking about it too. He has known Zayn since he moved here at 20, and he is now 22. So two years he has known Zayn and he only recently told him about his parents death months ago. 

 

It's just, he wants to remember his parents as the hard working people who when they got the chance to be with their children made it the best time ever. Not the people who died in a tragic airplane crash. 

 

"Uh..no she didn't get a chance to be able to do that." Harry trails off tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as his hair falls in front of his face. Louis really likes his hair and has concluded that is one of his favorite things about Harry. It doesn't take a genius to realize what Harry is getting at, and clearly it's a hard topic for him. 

 

And Louis can relate to that very much as well. Louis brings his right foot to Harry's left nudging him. Harry looks up at him and Louis smiles reassuringly. "Tell me next time when you're ready." He reaches across the table taking Harry's hand in his. 

 

"And here we are lads! Two grain beagles with cream cheese, two medium ice coffees hazelnut with two sugars, and two glaze chocolate donuts. Enjoy!" Ben sets their food down saluting them off as he walks away back into the back room. 

 

"Wow smells really good. This is your usual?"

 

"Yeah. Best part is The donut." 

 

Louis takes a bite from his bagel humming as he chews it. After swallowing his bit of mood he grins. "Oh my gosh so good!"

 

"I'm glad you like it!" Harry chuckles drinking from his cup. 

 

"Ok so this friend of yours you told me about last night. You avoided his name why is that?" Louis covers his mouth with his hand as he talks while chewing. 

 

"Why is his name so important for you to know?"

 

"Because the way you describe him, he sounds awfully familiar."

 

"You think you might know my friend?" And Harry knows Louis knows Zayn. He doesn't mind Louis knowing that Zayn is his right hand man. He just wanted to save it for another time where he can comfortably tell him that Zayn is the one who pushed him to go out and talk to him that night.

 

"I think you know that I know your friend." Louis bites back playfully wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

"You know something." Harry says putting his bagel down. "Spill it Tomlinson."

 

"Ah we are using last names now are we Styles. Anyway I know nothing."

 

"You do!"

 

"Me? Of course not! I wouldn't know that your friends name is in fact Zayn Malik, the one who pushed you into coming to see me last night to ask me out." Harry's mouth drops which makes Louis' laugh fill the cafe up. Some people giving them dirty stares and others smile fondly at them. 

 

"Bu-"

 

"He told me. I got a text asking if a lad names Harry came by last night while I was closing up. I never got a chance to reply but after adding two and two together I figured it out myself. So he did push you into coming to talk to me yeah?"

 

Harry scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah he did. He can be a bit of an idiot but he is my idiot." 

 

"I love his art work and he is pretty chill. So cool that you guys are friends though! I have to arrange for you both to meet my best bud Liam."

 

"A friend of yours will become a friend of mine."

 

"I don't think that's the quote."

 

"Shhh I remixed it ahah." 

 

~~~~~~

 

"That was amazing I can not deny. I'm not a big person on ice coffee but you've converted me." Louis laughs pushing at Harry's shoulder as the walk back to the art shop. 

 

"I have that power on people it's my gift." They ended up staying for about a hour just talking. It was nice talking about anything and everything. Harry regrets not actually trying to properly talk to Louis before because he makes him get this addicting warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

It's silent between them now, but it's comfortable. Harry glances at Louis every few seconds and he is truly beautiful. Inside and out, which is rare to find these days. 

 

"They died in a plane crash." Harry says suddenly causing Louis to jump a little. He stays silent slowing up his pace along with Harry, waiting for him to continue. "My mom and dad. They died in a plane crash, which is Why Gemma took our mothers place as CEO. She wanted to stay in that life style but...I don't know I always felt I didn't belong surrounded by rich people no matter how lovely they can be.

 

I always wanted a little house to myself somewhere secluded where I can be to myself and paint. But sometimes I feel like I made the wrong decision." He finishes his gaze on his shoes as they walk. 

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"Because I feel lonely. Like I missed the chance of being around my sister more. I mean yeah I have Zayn but I don't know. I still feel like I'm missing that special piece of something. I suppose Gemma wouldn't really change that feeling anyway." 

 

Louis takes Harry's hand in his stopping him from walking. He turns him to face him tilting his head up with his free hand. He stands on his toes and presses his lips gently against Harry's. Harry's eyes widen as his face turns red. He doesn't get the chance to fully appreciate Louis' lips on his as he pulls away. 

 

"Maybe I can feel in the missing piece." Louis smiles rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles. 

 

"I would love it if you were my missing puzzle piece." 

 

~~~~~

 

Days have past with Louis and Harry messaging each other almost every moment of the day. And if they aren't texting each other they are with each other. It is the night before the revealing and Harry is nervous. He invited Gemma but she sadly can't make it.

 

It's another IOU added on Harry's list which is ok because she is a busy woman. Harry is just really happy that he and Louis have really gotten close with each other. And he really loves the kissing like a lot. But ok he loves the blow jobs too he can't deny. He finally was able to pull on Louis' hair like he imagined in the shower that one day and the countless times before that. 

 

And he absolutely loves how loud Louis gets when he takes him in his mouth. Ok he is suppose to be trying his suit on not getting hard off of his boyfriend. Oh yeah they are boyfriends now they have decided. Louis has been super busy with preparing everything for tomorrow, and Harry has been doing his best to keep him for stressing too much. 

 

He gets to meet Liam tomorrow and he is really excited, and so is Zayn. Harry made sure to punch Zayn that day when Louis told him about his text. Of course afterwards he felt horrible and apologized but Zayn reassured him it didn't even really hurt much. But a bruise does not lie so he was just sucking it up Harry concluded. 

 

Harry's phone rings and he rushes to get it. He smiles as Louis' name flashes across his screen. 

 

"Hello babe." 

 

"Harry!" His voice booms through his phone as if he was on speaker. 

 

"What's wrong boo?" 

 

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice before I went off to bed."

 

"Oh it is getting late huh? I didn't even notice I was trying on my suit for tomorrow."

 

"Oh I can't wait to see you in it! I already know the people coming are going to love your work."

 

"They are going to love your set up too." And Harry always praises Louis on his shop. What Louis does is amazing, he has an eye for art yet he doesn't have any works of his own. Harry admires people like that he truly does. 

 

"You never fail to make me super happy." Louis' voice quiets down a little meaning he is getting sentimental.

 

"You make me really happy too little one." And Harry has endless nicknames for Louis, but that has to be his favorite. Although Louis is 3 years older than him, you have to admit he is quite tiny. So little one ended up becoming a little pet name for him and Louis doesn't mind anymore, finds it more endearing than insulting to his height. But then again it's Harry so he lets a lot of things slip by. 

 

Louis yawns on the other line. "I'm gonna go now Hazza...good night." Louis bites his tongue to keep from saying those three words that seem so natural to say to Harry. But he doesn't want to say it quite yet. And he really hopes Harry doesn't say it first because he isn't sure of how he'd react to it. 

 

"Sleep tight little one." With that Louis hangs up taking a deep breath. He gets settled in bed putting his phone on its charger before turning his lamp off. 

 

Harry sighs putting his phone down and setting an alarm for tomorrow morning. He has to go with Zayn to pick his mother up from the bus station a town or two over. Zayn also has a car but he doesn't use it much, saves it for when he really has to go the distance like tomorrow. Harry changes out of his suit taking a quick shower and getting in bed. 

 

Tomorrow is going to be a good day. Harry thinks to himself. 

 

~~~~~~

"How long do till you think her bus comes?" Zayn asks turning to Harry who is sitting beside him on the bench. They have been setting there four about an hour now and it's 2:30. Her bus was suppose to come at 1:30 but is apparently coming late for some reason. 

The show starts at 6 just as it starts to get late. But Harry promised Louis he would be back at 4 to help him with last minute decorations. It took them about an hour to get to where they are now. And he is afraid he won't make it back in time to help his little one. 

 

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon I hope nothing bad happened." Just as the sentence left Harry's mouth Zayn gets a call from his mother. 

 

"Hey mom where are you?....oh no are you ok?...that's good s-oh no that's fine mom...yeah. Yeah it's cool I will let him know...k love you bye." Zayn turns to Harry with a weak smile. 

 

"She can't make it. Bus broke down and there were no others coming this way but going back so she had to get on the bus to get back home sadly." Harry stands up quickly looking at the time. 

 

"She is ok then, yeah?" Zayn nods getting up as well. 

 

"Ready to go help your boy out? He texted me that I better have you back in time."

 

"So if we leave now I have 30 minutes to spare before I can help him come lets go." Harry runs toward Zayn's park car. Zayn laughs shaking his head. 

 

"Ah Styles you are whipped." He calls after him as he goes to catch up with him.

 

~~~~~

(5:50pm)

 

"Ok the big night is here people! Ten minutes." Louis calls over the small crowd of artists, who's works are going to be shown off tonight. "I would like to start off by thanking all of you for participating in this. It is very much appreciated and none of your hard work will go unnoticed.

 

Tonight some very important people are coming by to look at all of your work. And if they like what they see, they just might buy it off of you. But details about it all shall be worked out later on. But never mind that right now just enjoy the night!" Everyone cheers and claps moving around the shop. 

 

Louis makes his way to Harry and Zayn smiling. He leans up and kisses Harry's cheek taking his hand as he turns and looks around the room. Each work of art put together by category. "So guys what do you think honestly?" He bites his lip in anticipation.

 

"Honestly Louis it's amazing! With the lights set up around the ceiling and how organized everything is so beautiful! I love how you have all the merchandise on one side and the masterpieces on the other. Oh your business is going to go off tonight!" Zayn cheers patting Louis' back. 

 

"Yeah little one it's incredible what you've done." Harry kisses his head, Louis leaning into his touch. He pulls out his phone seeing it's two minutes to 6. The bell to the shop goes off signaling new company. Louis looks up and smiles brightly. 

 

"Liam!" He hollers making the brown eyed lad look his way walking over toward the trio. He brings Louis into tight hug pulling away and holding him at shoulder length. 

 

"Wow Tommo you really did it. She'd be so proud of you." Liam smiles softly his eyes showing sorrow, which Harry catches. 

 

"Thank you." Louis replies quietly looking over Liam's shoulder when the bell goes off again. He smiles getting out of Liam's hold walking over toward the newcomers. 

 

"Welcome ladies an gentlemen!" 

 

~a hour later~ 

Louis walks up to Harry with a man and a woman following closely behind him. Harry's back is turned as he looks at some sculptures. Louis taps Harry's back gaining his attention. 

 

"Oh hey babe." Harry smiles his eyes flowing behind his boyfriend. He straightens himself up looking more professional. 

 

"Harry this is Mr and Mrs Lonners. They came here to look at some of the art, and they are really interested in your painting. Mr and Mrs Lonners this is Harry Styles." Louis moves aside politely so they may talk to Harry. 

 

"Hello Mr.Styles." They shake his hand. "We run an auction where we auction off youth's arts work. Which is why our dear Louis here runs this shop." Mr.Lonners says smiling toward Louis.

 

"Yes. If you haven't noticed he has an eye for these things. We've known him since he was just a little boy. So once we heard he owned an art shop we ask him if he could have an revealing to show off the most recent masterpieces made by today's youth." Mrs.Lonner explains.

 

"You see out auctions are for charity work. It donates to Make A Wish foundation. Not only do you get to help poor ill children, but your work and name will be around very wealthy people who know other people and can get you a start off as an artist. You can become big." The man grins brightly.

 

"What we are asking is if we may auction off your painting. Of course we will pay yo-"

 

"Excuse me madam but there is no need for that. Please keep your money you may auction off my painting I don't mind. To help such a great foundation would be payment enough." Harry beams.

 

"Really? Oh you are as amazing as our little Louis has told us." The woman laughs as Louis blushes.

 

They shakes Harry's hand again thanking him for agreeing with everything. They even invited him and Louis to come to the auction off. Louis moves in front of Harry fixing his tie before resting his hands on his chest. 

 

"You're an angel did you know that?" 

 

"You're not so bad yourself little one. So this whole thing was for them to come see what they can auction off to raise money for the charity?" Harry asks watching the older couple talk to some other people. 

 

"Yeah. But they brought their friends who can make everyone in this room a well known artist. Helping people accomplish their dreams while I accomplished mine..is all I want now." Louis says laying his head on Harry's chest. 

 

"No you're the real angel. Hey have you seen Zayn?"

 

Louis chuckles lifting his head up. "Oh he went off with Liam, after the Lonners spoke with him. His work is being auctioned off and he made 12k tonight. So he is very proud of himself, and Liam went with him to go celebrate." 

 

"I have a feeling those two are going to become something."

 

"You and me both."

 

"I think we should have our own little celebration once the event is over what do you say boo?"

 

"I say lets hope this event ends soon." 

 

~~~~~

"Cheers to such a successful night!" 

 

"Cheers!" Louis clinks his coffee mug against Harry's. It's about 10pm and Harry wasn't feeling on drinking alcohol, so coffee it is. 

 

"You know you really do have an eye for art." Harry comments setting his cup down. 

 

"Yeah I guess. The funny thing is that I've always admired art. Especially by people our age or younger. But I've never even painted before." 

 

"Not even in elementary?"

 

"Ha very funny Styles." Silence fills the room as the two sit at Harry's kitchen counter sipping their coffee.

 

"So I felt a little out of the loop earlier." Harry says quietly looking at Louis. 

 

"How so?"

 

"When Liam came over to us when he first arrived. He mentioned about someone being proud of you? I thought he meant your mom but then..he looks upset. And so did you." 

 

Louis bites his lip looking down at his lap. "My grandma and I were big on art. It was our dream to own an art shop together just like I one I own now." Louis sighs sadly before continuing. "But sadly nan died two years ago. I had finally saved up enough money to move out here and open our dream shop...it's why I work alone. It was suppose to be just us together. 

 

I guess I never really wanted to bring her up to anyone really. I mean Liam knew because we've known each other since we were in diapers. So when I lost nan it's like he lost a grandmother too. Which is also why the Lonners are so kind with this all as well." 

 

Louis keeps his gaze on his lip with teary eyes. Harry can't help but think about how thoughtful and beautiful this boy is. As the room is silent again Harry takes the time to think of something to pull Louis from his sorrow mood.

 

"Want to try?" Louis looks up confused. 

 

"Try what?"

 

"Painting." 

 

Louis smiles gratefully. "Yeah I'd like that." Harry sets his cup down taking Louis' hand and leading him up to his art room yet again. Louis is surprised to find the room empty. 

 

"Where are all your painting Harry?" 

 

"Oh I moved them. I've been thinking lately and I found this place too plain. Like the walls are just white and I don't know that's boring."

 

"And you hate boring."

 

"That I do. So little one would you be a dear and bring over those two paint cans." Harry points over to the corner where the cans sit side by side next to each other in the corner. Louis goes and receives them bringing them to the middle of the room. 

 

Harry leaves coming back with tons of newspaper. Louis helps him spread them out along the floor. "Ok. I have more paint so let me go and get them. In my room I have a black bag that has my painting brushes can you go get them please." 

 

"Sure thing cutie." Louis leans up kissing Harry's cheek going to find the bag. He picks it up from the side of his bed coming back into the room. 

 

Harry is on his knees using a screw driver to pry open the cans. Louis snickers "You look good like that. On your knees I mean." 

 

"You have such a dirty mind. Now come on get out some paint brushes." Louis opens the bag taking out large two brushes. He hands one to Harry standing next to him waiting for his next move. 

 

"Okay so I wanted this room to seem fun. So I don't know lets just..have fun." Harry dips his brush in the red paint can. With the brush covered in dripping red paint he uses it to splatter read paint along the wall. "Just do that basically, make it look all messy. It will go in contrast with my paintings when I hang them back up." 

 

Louis nods dipping his brush in the blue paint splattering it all against the wall. He laughs taking the brush and dipping it in green next doing the same thing. The two going into fits of laughter joking around as the get paint all over the newspaper covered floor and walls.

 

Louis takes his brush dipping it in red and painting a the Avengers sign across Harry's chest. He burst into fits of giggles as Harry paints his sweater sleeve with purple. 

 

"Good thing we changed earlier." Louis laughs going to lay down on the floor. He sighs throwing his paint brush aside. Harry follows his lead also laying down after tossing his paint brush away. Louis turns to look at Harry their eyes meeting. 

 

"You're so beautiful little one." Harry smiles his eyes bright. "You are, really just so breath taking."

 

"Well you're gorgeous, it's like my boyfriend is a model." Their laughter slowly dies the room now filled with silence. Louis is the first to break off their loving stare to look at Harry's lips. But Harry is the first to react leaning forward and locking their lips. It starts out sweet and passionate but turns into something more. 

 

Louis cups Harry's cheek deepening the kiss. Harry grips Louis' hips bringing his body closer to his, he slides his hand down palming him through his pants. Louis pulls away moaning, giving Harry the chance to push him back on his back and climbing on top of him, pressing his body flush against Louis'.

 

He alines their crotches grinding against him. Louis lets out little whimpers tangling his dried paint covered fingers in Harry's hair. He turns his head giving Harry access to his neck as he begins to nip at him. 

 

"This is ok right?" Harry asks breathlessly still grinding. Louis nods quickly his eyes squeezed shut.

 

"Y-yeah perfect. I want you." 

 

Harry sucks along his jaw purposely leaving a small trail of hickies framing his jaw. "We need lube and a condom." Harry says slowly down his moments, Louis grips his shirt his blunt nails digging into his back shaking his head. 

 

"No. I have lube in my back pocket, I wanted to make the first move but you beat me to it." Louis lets go of Harry's shirt looking up at him as he sits up straddling him. Harry lifts his hips up so Louis can reach into his back pocket taking out a small bottle of lube. 

 

"Always thinking ahead little one." Harry takes the lube setting it down beside them. "Still need a condom." 

 

Again Louis shakes his head. "I want to feel you..all of you." Harry blushes at that moving down to pull Louis' pants off. Louis takes his shirt off tossing it to the side while Harry mouths at his hard on through his boxers. 

 

Louis bucks up against him groaning. "No teasing Harold." He scolds weakly. Harry nips at his hip bone before pulling his boxers down letting his erection spring free. 

 

"Fine, next time then." Harry strips off his shirt and pants, he never wears briefs when he is home. Because he believes his little guy should be able to breath sometimes. Louis pulls his legs up planting his feet on the floor. Harry gets in between Louis' legs spreading them open. He kisses the inner of his thighs reaching for the lube popping open the cap. 

 

He pours a generous amount on his fingers looking up at Louis asking for permission. He nods shyly biting his lip in anticipation. Harry pushes one finger in stopping once he is knuckle deep. 

 

"Just relax babe I got you." Harry pushes the rest the way in moving his finger back out only to push back in slowly thrusting back into. Not too much longer Louis is moaning a little as Harry brushes up against his velvety walls. He adds another finger scissoring him. Louis bites back a small yelp biting his lip as Harry stretches him. 

 

He adds a third finger, stilling his movements as he kisses along Louis' toned thighs reassuringly. He proceeds on moving his fingers in and out of him, fingers his bundle of muscles causing the smaller boy to gasp at the sudden pinch of pleasure. 

 

"I'm ready Harry." Louis breathes wiggling his bum down onto Harry's fingers. He pulls his fingers out lubing up his untouched member. He hisses at the cold substance wiping his hand on the newspaper. He alines himself with Louis's hole slowly pushing his tip pushed his pink rim. 

 

Louis' eyes tear up as Harry continued to push in finally bottoming out. Harry kisses his neck sweetly rubbing his sides. He remains still for a few moments until Louis nods mumbling a small "I'm ready." 

 

Harry pulls out, his tip still inside Louis before he pushes back in again repeatedly. Louis moans scratching along his back, spurring Harry on as he picks up the past. He fucks into Louis his thrust becoming harder as the sound of slapping skin, moans and groans fill the room. 

 

"Fuck, oh fuck Harry." Louis moans running his hands along Harry's back sensually. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist throwing his head back as he shifts angles. Harry slows down much to Louis' displeasure. 

He takes Louis' legs prying them off his hips pulling out. He quickly flips Louis over onto his stomach gripping his member guiding it back into Louis making him groan. He presses his chest into Louis back as he quickly picks up his thrust biting down onto his shoulder blade groaning. 

 

"Aaah I-I'm not gonna last." Louis screams out as Harry finds his prostate repeatedly jabbing it. Harry holds Louis' hips down his thrust now becoming animalistic chasing his climax. Louis grips the newspaper mornings Harry's name as he cums I the paper beneath him, the crinkled sheets feeling odd against his skin. 

 

Harry pulls out gripping himself and jerking himself off cumming along Louis' back groaning. He falls besides Louis, bringing him to lay on his chest panting. Louis lays his head on Harry's chest listening to his rapid heart beat. Harry has an arm around Louis' back pressing his lips against his forehead. 

 

"I love you." And they didn't mean to say it at the same time but it just happened. Louis lifts his head up smiling. "So you do love me?" 

 

"Of course I do. I think I always have boo." Louis kiss Harry's chest pinching his nipple. Harry yelps swatting at his hand. "Don't do that." 

 

They stay like that for a few more minutes for Louis speaks. "Ok I know this was cute and everything. But if you haven't noticed I am covered in not only dried paint but now dried cum, your dried cum. I would like to shower." 

 

"If you're asking for a round two in the shower I'm up for it." 

 

"Race ya." Louis jumps up only to trip a little wincing. 

 

"Whoa are you ok?" Harry sits up laughing as he wobbles as he tries to walk. Louis flicks him off wobbling out the room as fast as he can. 

 

"Jeez babe looks like you got something up your ass." 

 

"Fuck off Styles and get your model ass in here with me!"


End file.
